The exploration and preparation of hydrocarbon recovery sites, as well as the setup, operation, and maintenance of hydrocarbon recovery machines, produces and consumes large amounts of information. The process of producing and consuming hydrocarbon recovery data is also often performed by operators working in remote locations while engaging in physically challenging situations.
In connection with the recovery of hydrocarbons from the earth, wellbores are generally drilled using a variety of different methods and equipment. According to one common method, a drill bit is rotated against the subsurface formation to form the wellbore. The drill bit is rotated in the wellbore through the rotation of a drill string attached to the drill bit and/or by the rotary force imparted to the drill bit by a subsurface drilling motor powered by the flow of drilling fluid down the drill string and through downhole motor. Such processes are monitored by operators to produce data that describes drill bit speed, drill string vibration, drilling fluid pressure, and other information that describes the hydrocarbon recovery process and/or site. Such rotation from surface may be powered by a rotary table or top drive system. Such fluid flow may be powered by one or more pumps, and fluid mixing and management may be performed using various mixers and materials handling machines. Such drilling may be accompanied by rotating a cable spool to raise or lower a block, advancing or pulling up the drill string in the hole. These various machines and devices may be hydraulically, pneumatically, or electrically powered, and the well site may include one or more generators for such power. Logging, casing, and/or cementing processes may take place in relation to the well, utilizing various spooling devices, pumps, and other machines at surface. Coiled tubing may be run into and out of the well, utilizing a coiled tubing injector machine. High pressure fluid may be pumped into the well, e.g. for cementing or fracturing the formation, using high pressure pumps and other machines. Fluid including hydrocarbon may be produced from the subsurface and may be handled or processed at surface, in some cases using pumps and/or compressors. Such processes are monitored by operators to produce data that describes for example drill string and/or bit speed, drill string and/or bit torque, drill string vibration, drilling fluid flow and pressure, pump or compressor speed, pressure, and flow rate, and other information that describes the hydrocarbon recovery process and/or site.